Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Kirito decide comprar una nueva pócima de amor para Liz y Klein, pero su pequeña travesura se vera afectada por acontecimientos que irán cambiando radicalmente su vida, hasta convertirla en una pesadilla sin final. Solo el verdadero amor podrá regresar todo a la normalidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia de_ L' Fleur Noir _y yo :D espero les guste. Este capitulo lo ha escrito ella :3_

 _~Cuidado con lo que Deseas~_

 **Capitulo 1**

\- ...Y esto es para ustedes…- la hermosa Undine de cabello azul apareció frente a ambos portando un plato lleno de sandwiches. Les dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de entregarle el objeto al Spriggan quien ni siquiera la miró.

\- ¡Gracias Asuna!- comentó Klein con mucha animosidad, robando un sandwich y comiéndoselo sin perder el tiempo -¡Está delicioso…!

\- Buen provecho Klein, con permiso…- la muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos. Acomodó el grueso chal de lana que llevaba sobre los hombros y se metió dentro de la casa, dejando a los dos jóvenes allí afuera quienes disfrutaban del paisaje nevado, al parecer sin que les importara la baja temperatura.

Era mediados de diciembre, y todo lo que antes era verde primaveral, ahora era gris y blanco. Las praderas, y las copas de los pinos se encontraban coronados de nieve. Hasta la larga orilla del lago se había congelado en una promesa del invierno que aún no llegaba. Quizás a mediados de Enero podrían juntarse a patinar, si el hielo era lo suficientemente grueso.

\- Kirito kun…- la chica volvió al exterior con expresión preocupada -No te olvides de esas luces…

\- Ya sé, ya sé, me lo has dicho un centenar de veces.

\- Bueno es que tú pareces olvidar todo lo que no sea referido a la comida- Asuna no dijo más y volvió a entrar a la cabaña.

El spriggan revoleó los ojos con cierta irritación, manoteó dos sándwiches del plato y se los metió en la boca masticándolos con profunda concentración.

\- Oye te envidio- Klein dijo de la nada mientras se soplaba los dedos.

\- ¿Que envidias?- preguntó el otro como si no le entendiera.

\- Pues… tienes una esposa bonita que te atiende como un rey, y que cocina delicioso, y que de seguro ha de darte todos los gustos…

\- Y que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios…- completó Kirito en voz baja como diciéndole un secreto -Que puede ser algo obsesiva… Como ahora, que quiere que empecemos con la decoración de Navidad para darle una sorpresa a Yui…

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues que ha rechazado la ayuda del sistema para esto, y quiere hacerlo del modo _normal_ , como lo haríamos IRL… y ha estado pidiéndome que me suba al techo a colgar las luces navideñas…

\- ¿Y porque no lo haces?

\- Si voy a hacerlo, pero cuando deje de pedírmelo cada cinco minutos…- le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y comiéndose el último de los sándwiches ante la mirada decepcionada del pelirrojo.

 _\- ¡Kirito kun ya va anochecer, ve a poner esas luces…!_

El Spriggan le hizo un gesto con el pulgar ante la voz demandante de su esposa y reprimió un suspiro de fastidio -¿Ya ves?- le siseó.

\- Pues no es nada malo, son las situaciones domesticas de una pareja normal…- el pelirrojo rió viendo el cielo gris -Y daría lo que fuera por tener una esposa que me manejara a su antojo, así como tú…

\- No sabes lo que dices…- rió Kirito.

\- Es muy fácil hablar cuando tienes un harem haciendo fila para salir contigo…- replicó Klein entre dientes.

\- ¿Que dices, baka? ¡No vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta!- el Spriggan lo golpeó en el hombro con furia contenida.

 _\- ¡Kirito Kun…!_

\- ¡Ya voy Asuna, no es necesario gritarlo a cada rato!- respondió dando un chillido hacia el interior de la vivienda. Se volvió a su amigo -Pues cuidado con lo que deseas, pues puede que las hadas escuchen tu petición y la cumplan, y termines teniendo una esposa más malhumorada que la mía…

\- ¡Sería muy feliz! -le interrumpió -Y ya todos ustedes dejarían de burlarse de mí.

\- Pues puede que hoy sea tu día de suerte…- Kirito habló misteriosamente ensayando una sonrisa traviesa – Sólo debes esperar un poco más, y quizás no vuelvas solo a tu hogar.

\- ¿Eh?- Klein parpadeó impresionado.

\- Solo espera a que llegue Liz.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver esa herrera insoportable en todo esto…?

\- Ya lo verás…

 _\- ¡Kirito Kun las luces…!_

\- ¡He dicho que ya iré!- le gritó otra vez en dirección al interior de la cabaña.

 _\- ¡Pues no veo que estés moviéndote…!_

Klein reprimió una risita divertida viendo la cara enfurecida de su amigo, quien había inflado las mejillas ofendido de que la muchacha lo regañara justo frente a terceros. No era que le molestara eso, pero prefería discutir sus pequeños malentendidos entre ellos, sin la presencia de testigos.

Esta vez decidió no responderle aunque su boca se torció en una mueca desagradable.

\- A veces no sé porque la soporto…- murmuró sin pensarlo -Y desearía que…

.

.

.

 _\- A veces no sé porque la soporto…_ \- escuchó que decía la voz contenida del muchacho. Se le notaba furioso y ofendido. Ella reconocía muy dentro suyo que se había pasado de rosca con sus exigencias, pero quería tener una decoración perfecta para su pequeña hija, pues sería la primera Navidad que pasaban juntos dentro del juego, y por ende deseaba que todo saliera a pedir de boca. Se apegó a la pared contigua a la puerta y se ajustó el chal contra los hombros, esforzándose por oír la perturbada voz de quien era su esposo – _Y desearía que… dejara de atosigarme un poco, Asuna es genial, pero es obsesiva, por momentos pareciera que aún se cree parte de los KOB y que yo soy alguno de sus subordinados a quien necesita exprimir para conseguir sus caprichos...Y desearía, desearía que dejara de sofocarme…_

Asuna se llevó una mano a los labios y reprimió una exclamación ofendida. Sabía que en verdad en los últimos días se había portado de modo intolerable y odioso, pero quería que el recuerdo de la primera Navidad con su familia virtual fuera en verdad perfecto. Y… porque era la única forma que conocía para hacer las cosas, sí, era controladora y manipuladora. Pero era parte de su naturaleza, y Kirito la había conocido así.

Se alejó del lugar en el que estaba no queriendo oír más, y reprimiendo un triste suspiro abrió su inventario y buscó entre los items hasta que encontró las hermosas luces navideñas. Se quitó el chal y lo dejó en una esquina del sillón verde, se acercó a la mesa de madera de donde tomó una bufanda de lana que hacía juego con el chal y se la colocó en el cuello sobre su largo cabello azul. Siguió buscando hasta que dio con una pequeña botella roja de diseño extraño y antiguo.

\- ¿Una poción?- se preguntó en voz alta -Ahh, deben ser de las últimas que compró Kirito kun…- sin pensarlo demasiado se la bebió de un solo trago, sorprendida de su sabor dulce, y más sorprendida aún de que la botella no hubiera desaparecido tras acabársela.

Extrañamante se sintió más alegre y con las fuerzas renovadas. Tomó las luces entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera.

.

.

.

\- ...Y desearía que… dejara de atosigarme un poco, Asuna es genial, pero es obsesiva, por momentos pareciera que aún se cree parte de los KOB y que yo soy alguno de sus subordinados a quien necesita exprimir para conseguir sus caprichos...Y desearía, desearía que dejara de sofocarme…

\- ¿En verdad deseas eso?

\- Créeme, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con ella…- comenzó, inspirado. Luego sonrió inexplicablemente, y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo -Olvídalo, así ha sido desde la conocí; mandona y quizás algo intolerante… pero así la amo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Porque me lo preguntas a mí?- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros riendo.

\- Para que lo afirmes.

\- Es demasiado obvio, desde que se conocieron en SAO no han vuelto a separarse.

\- Ella siempre me perseguía a sol y a sombra…

\- No parece que ello te disgustara.

\- Pues por supuesto que no, esa es mi esposa…- declaró con orgullo con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad. Sin decir más palabra se giró sobre sus talones y entró a la cabaña -A ver, _cariño_ ¿donde están esas luces que quieres que coloque…?- Klein lo siguió de cerca cerrando los ojos agradecido ante el calor de la chimenea que crepitaba desde un rincón manteniendo una temperatura agradable dentro de la casa -¿Asuna?

\- Al parecer no está aquí.

\- No me digas genio.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido en el techo, seguido de golpes pequeños, como si se trataran de pasos, y luego el sonido sordo de un martillo.

\- Creo que te ganó de mano- Klein se rió sin importarle la cara ofuscada del Spriggan que se había mordido con fuerza el labio inferior.

\- Es una tonta…-siseó con fiereza, mirando con atención la mesa donde había colocado horas atrás la pequeña _sorpresa_ que tenía preparada para su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, la fina botella que contenía la costosa poción estaba volcada, vacía a un lado sobre la madera -¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo terminar lo que decía, oyó un golpe potente, y luego un grito ahogado que sin duda provenía de Asuna. Pero Kirito había alcanzado la botella vacía de la poción y la sostenía entre sus manos como no entendiendo, mientras todo transcurría en cámara lenta a su alrededor.

Klein observó a su amigo quien no movió un musculo, y la adrenalina lo hizo actuar, se precipitó velozmente al exterior sin esperar su consentimiento.

\- ¡No…!- Kirito despertó de su letargo, y dando un grito salió tras su amigo en el preciso instante en que este atrapaba el grácil cuerpo de la Undine entre sus brazos -¡Nooo!- volvió a gritar con angustia, pero ya era tarde. La inercia de la atrapada había hecho que Klein cayera hacia atrás, quedando sentado sobre el suelo de madera con la muchacha en sus rodillas. Asuna lo veía con sus hermosos ojos azules bien abiertos y le dedicaba una sonrisa enorme y sincera, sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte de rubor, al igual que el Salamander cuya boca se había abierto desmesuradamente como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez.

Como si ambos estuvieran viéndose por primera vez…

Momento tras el cual, la extraña botella vacía de la poción que aún sujetaba inconscientemente entre sus manos terminó por fragmentarse y desaparecer.

\- ¿Asuna?- murmuró sintiéndose excluido.

Pero la nombrada ni lo miró -Gracias por salvarme Klein…- le dijo en una voz suave y agradecida.

El pelirrojo volteó hacia Kirito primero, quien lo veía con desesperación, y luego sus ojos volvieron al rostro perfecto de la chica como si de ella emanara una profunda fuerza magnética de la cual no podía resistirse -No tienes que agradecer…

Las manos de Kirito volaron hacia su cabello despeinándolo más de lo que usualmente lo llevaba. ¿Cómo aquello había terminado de esa forma repentina? El caro item que hubo comprado para dárselo de beber a Liz cuando esta se decidiera a llegar, y que la atraería irremediablemente a Klein (eso era lo que había planeado, sintiéndose de antemano muy orgulloso de su plan) había salido de la peor manera. Asuna lo había bebido, y Kirito sabía que la pócima tardaba solo unos minutos en actuar y era muy efectiva.

La forma tímida y ruborosa en la que ella veía al Salamander le indicaba que ya había hecho efecto. Y a juzgar por la agonía en el rostro del pelirrojo, en él también lo había hecho.

\- Kirito ¿para qué me llamaste?- la herrera de cabello rosado plegó las alas tras su espalda y se detuvo al inició de la galería, muy sorprendida viendo la escena; con Klein y Asuna que no se quitaban los ojos de encima, y al fondo la expresión rota y angustiosa del Sprigan quien en ese momento se pasaba la mano sobre el puente de la nariz y expulsaba el aire de un modo casi bestial. De pronto la miró.

\- Estúpida Liz, llegas tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia, espero les guste y sientan esas desesperadas ganas de aventar todo después de leer esto hahaha xD no es cierto, pero pobre kirito siento un poco de pena por lo que le espera._

 _Como había mencionado la historia es de Fleur Noir y mía, la seguiremos subiendo hasta terminarla y pues nada disfruten el capa que yo escribí :3_

—

 _Capitulo 2._

Liz miro sorprendida y un tanto confusa aquella escena que era protagonizada por Asuna y Klein. Se paro en el aire observándolos detenidamente, como si hubiera sido hipnotizada por la magia del momento y por unos segundos había sentido palpitar su corazón al máximo, imaginandose en una situación parecida o por el simple hecho de que las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga y sus ojos azulados desprendían esa chispa coqueta y divertida; esa misma que ella había podido sentir en aquel momento cuando por primera vez su corazón había sido saliva pesadamente y agito su cabeza tratando de entrar en razón, descubriendo el motivo de sus tan alocada fantasías que comenzaban a invadir toda su mente. Ahí detrás de ellos dos estaba aquel joven de negra cabellera, quien parecía estar algo alterado; pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el tan solo poder verlo desde una perspectiva diferente le resultaba de los más divertido. Su cabello despeinado hasta no mas poder y ese rostro serio con un toque infantil le parecía simplemente encantador.

Descendió lentamente hasta topar con el suelo, concentrando su mirar en aquella "pareja" de lo más inusual, que no dejaba de sorprenderla ni un solo momento, ya que parecía una de esas historias románticas que acostumbraba a leer cuando nadie podía mirarla; era como un encuentro predestinado, donde el gran caballero azul conocía a la princesa en apuros y por caprichos del destino terminaban estando juntos; solo que en este caso el caballero era rojo y la princesa era una mujer la cual se rehusaba a querer ser salvada sin antes ella poder luchar.

\- Kirito ¿para qué me llamaste?- cuestiono la pelirrosa sin poder quitarles los ojos de encima, apretando un poco los puños y rogando por no toparse con su mirada, pero eso era algo que el no le permitiría, ya que su enojo, angustia y celos consumían todo su ser.

\- Estúpida Liz, llegas tarde- sus palabras llegaron como flechas clavadose en su oídos y su mejillas se inflaron como las de una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros .

-¡Asuna! - el Sprigan se acerco hasta su amada y extendió su mano como todo un caballero en un inútil intento de ayudarla a parar, pero ella por instinto había golpeado su mano con la suya, mientras desviaba su mirada de una manera cortante.

-Gracias, pero no te necesito, puedo hacerlo sola- se paro de un ágil brinco indignada y molesta por aquella acción, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de nueva cuenta a donde hace un momento yacía complacida de la vida; solo que antes de volver a las piernas de aquel hombre que no despegaba ni un segundo su mirar de ella, fue acogida en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, perdiendose en esos ojos que la atraían como estrellas, hasta el punto de olvidar la noción del tiempo y sumergirse profundamente en aquel hechizo de amor que la dejaba sin respiración.

Sus mejillas rojizas, esa sonrisa de alegría en su rostro, su cabellera azulada toda alborotada por el viento y su risa encantadora podían volver a más de hombre loco, hasta dejarlo sin aliento; Kirito lo sabía mejor que nadie, el sabía todos sus secretos, conocía a la perfección cada una de sus reacciones y nunca olvidaría la fragilidad de su cuerpo al sostenerla, es por eso que al verla en brazos de alguien más su corazón se hacía trizas, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y la tristeza que lo poseía insistentemente se transformaba en rabia y por primera vez sentía que ella lo traicionaba.

Habían pasado tan solo 2 minutos desde que la herrera había llegado al lugar y en ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo la vida del espadachín negro se había convertido en un caos total. Su alma se quebrantaba en mil fragmentos y el amor que sentía por su hermosa princesa azul dolía como si derramara gotas de sangre cada vez que respiraba. Sin pensarlo se acerco lleno de furia hasta la recién formada pareja y de un tirón jaló lo que sentía que le pertenecía por derecho, sacudiendola del brazo de tal manera que su pálida y delicada piel se ponía caliente, llegando hasta el punto de que ella sintió una fina estocada punzante de dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¡Kirito duele!- se quejó- ¡Me lastimas!- intentó quitar su mano de su brazo desesperadamente, pero su agarre era fuerte y no cedía ni aunque ella se quejara.

-¡Suéltala Kirito!- Klein lo avento con brusquedad, preocupado de la hermosa muchacha, que a estos extremos tenía los ojos cristalizados en lagrimas - ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarla?!-

-Y-yo…. yo-

-¡Kirito vete!- Asuna se tiro involuntariamente de nuevo en el piso, Liz corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo aun sin poder procesar todos aquellos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido desde que ella había llegado. El tan solo apretó los dientes y se golpeo la frente tratando de despertar de una pesadilla endemoniada, pero eso no le resultaría, sus acciones estúpidas parecía empeorar con el transcurso de los segundo; a estas alturas solo era capaz de pensar en aquella frase que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente torturándolo silenciosamente, haciendo trizas los últimos fragmentos de su corazón que habían estado luchando por no desaparecer y dejar aquel enorme abismo al cual temía volver.

" _Y desearía que… dejara de atosigarme un poco"_

 _-_ Será mejor que te vallas ahora - el pelirrojo se interpuso entre el y su amada esposa, con una mirada desafiante y un aire lleno de seguridad.

-¡Asuna! ¡Asuna!….. yo - trago saliva pesadamente, sintiendo un peso enorme rodear todo su cuerpo, ya estaba cansado de luchar contra esa energía que se había estado acumulando en su interior: gritándole a su oído que ella le pertenecía; ningún hombre tenía el derecho de mirarla y siquiera poder tocarla, era su pertenecía, el objeto más valioso que había podido conseguir y nadie podría robárselo.

El espadachín invoco ambas espadas, sintiéndose más aliviado a la hora de hacerlo, era como si todo ese cumulo de sentimientos negativos explotara y lo liberaran de la prisión en la cual se había encerrado, para proteger los pedazos restantes de lo que alguna vez pudo llamar corazón.

La chica de mirada celeste se debatía internamente por aquellas emociones que experimentaba a cada momento; por un lado sentía tristeza y un poco de molestia por el hecho de que aquel joven atolondrado la hiciera sentir como un simple estorbo y por otro lado su corazón ardía en pasión cuando pensaba en aquel hombre que había cautivado toda su atención, ¿Cómo es que simplemente no lo había notado?, ¿Tan ciega había estado como para no ver el amor frente a sus narices?, ¿Desde cuando había dejado de amar a kirito? su cabeza le daba vueltas, era un mar de confusiones sin respuestas, pero de lo único que estaba segura es que no podía dejar escapar el amor de sus manos, debía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar aquella situación que ella misma había propinado y es que si desde un inicio hubiera sido sincera con ella misma, quizá nada de esto hubiera pasado. Así que con aquella determinación en mente se paro y se alejo de los brazos reconfortantes de su amiga, le dedico una pequeña sonrisilla y tomo la mano de Klein, quien fungía de muralla para disipar las dudas que tuviera respecto aquel chico que la miraba desgarradoramente.

-Kirito, escucharme bien, esto ha sido mi culpa, debí decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero estaba confundida y pensé que te amaba-

-¡No! tu me amas y me perteneces, esto es solo por aquella estúpida pócima que compré-

-¿Cuál pócima?- negó con la cabeza- Kirito por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, no necesitamos pelear así, no es necesario. Por favor vete- Klein apretó su mano y por escasos segundos había sentido que traicionaba su amistad, pero aquella energía que había estado ostigandolo desde un inicio le decía una y otra vez que lo que hacía estaba bien, era el llamado del amor y por fin había sido correspondido.

-¡Si quieres pelear, lo haré!- su katana se había materializado antes de que alguna de las dos chicas pudiera decir algo; su rapidez había sido tal que se había avalanzado sin pensarlo de nueva cuanta sobre aquel espadachín negro y todo el ambiente se tornaba hostil; lo que había empezado con una pequeña reunión de amigos, había terminado en una guerra de amor y locura.

Kirito freno su ataque con ambas espadas, sonrío un tanto desquiciado y ataco como todo un experto en el arte, moviendose de un lado a otro sin dejar una sola apertura a su paso. Klein estaba enfadado, no podía olvidar el momento en que ese sujeto había osado lastimar un hada tan frágil, ten hermosa, tan perfecta como lo era Asuna.

Sus convicciones chocaban al filo de sus aceros, la rabia los consumía, los celos los empujaban a seguir en aquel duelo mortal.

" _Esto no esta bien"_ Se detuvo por unos segundos, su parte racional parecía querer salir a flote, pero la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era más fuerte ahora que ella no estaba a su lado. El samurai rojo aprovecho aquel mínimo descuido y dio un golpe certero, clavando su katana en su ojo izquierdo. Hundiendo aquel metal afilado hasta destrozarlo completamente.

-¡Ahh!- grito el muchacho, alejandose con una posición defensiva y soltando a Escalibur al instante.

Todo quedo sumergido en un silencio total; Liz contuvo el llanto, cubriendose los labios con ambas manos, confundida y aun sin creer lo que sucedía; Klein simplemente pensaba que todo esto había sido culpa de kirito; sin embargo Asuna aun parecía tener sentimientos por el y estaba afligida por como había terminado toda la situación, pero la misma energía misteriosa que había vuelto locos a los dos chicos impertinentes, la envolvía ahora a ella y con ello su mente comenzaba a nublarse.

Suspiro profundamente y miro una vez más al sprigan, pudiendo leer en su rostro a la perfección que nada había acabado ni estaba cerca de terminar. Con un ágil movimiento ella fue capaz de tomar a Escalibur entre sus manos y llegar justo a tiempo, hecha una ráfaga de viento, antes de que el pudiera atravesar a Klein.

Ahora su mano del espadachín negro desaparecía en fragmentos rojizos, después de haber sido cortada por la mujer que tanto amaba y ella solo pudo aferrarse sin saber el por que a la espada dorada que abrazaba fuertemente a su pecho, mientras una fina lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el frío metal de la hoja.


End file.
